See you real soon buddy!
by ToBeHeard
Summary: 1st chapter: after a long tiring day, Reid has something stolen from home, and he gives his all to make sure they pay. Rated T due to bad language. 2nd chapter: After a long day, It's no wonder Reid doesn't look his best, but it's his looks that save him
1. See you real soon Buddy

**This story is based on MGG's story on how someone stole his phone, link is below.**

**.com/watch?v=p-hVR666PGA&list=PL33B5DD62E0591342&index=12&feature=plpp_video**

* * *

Dr Spencer Reid was having an extremley bad day. It had all started in the early morning. He must of looked really pathetic when he turned up to work. his normal neat clothing was wrecked with dirt, his hair was matted down to his flushed forehead due to the rain and he was clasping his right arm trying to stop his deep cut from bleeding. _What FBI agent walks into work a complete mess and trying not to cry?- none . _Just by looking around the area, Reid could fill the pity and muffled laughter aimed at him. It was as if those emotions where being fired directly at him, making him squirm under it all.

"You OK kid?" Morgan asked but to be honest, his voice seemed to get louder then fade away constantly as he joked about how Reid looked, rufling Reid's hair so it looked like it hadn't been combed- for the last 20 or so years. Glaning back at Reid, his eyes glittering happily- Morgan stopped dead in his tracks. Reids face had turned from flushed pink to sheet white and the crimson red blood was starting to seep through his hands.

"Kid?" the concerned voice of Morgan asked. With that, Reid's perfect world began tilting and spinning, until he hit the floor and slid into an uncomfortable fetal position. _Spencer Reid had just collapsed in front of the entire BAU. what a day he was having. _

That wasn't all that had happened. After 10 minutes, Reid had awoke to the whole room literally in his face. Then as he stumbled through the day, he had been drop-kicked by a delusional serial killer and the coffee in the coffee machine had run out.

* * *

At the end of the working day.

Finally as the pain of the day began to ease, Reid slowly walked towards the subway with his head bent. Suddenly a couple of kids snatched his phone and ran. Groaning loudly, because to him the day couldn't get any worse, he fell against a shop window.

"hey man you ok? why don't ya give those kids a scare huh. Teach them a lesson!" the shopkeeper said, pulling Reid up limply and thrusting his phone towards them.

At that moment, all the day's troubles began to take their turn.

"That's my phone you got"

_"It's my phone"_ a rather timid voice piped.

" I know! I know it's your phone! I'M GIVING IT TO YOU AS A GIFT!" Reid spat.

there was an eery silence.

"'Coz i'm going to find you,"Reid continued,"'Coz my phone has a high tech tracking device, and i'm going to find you. And infront of your Dragon ball z-buddies, I'm going to shove that phone up your ass. Thank you very much!"

_"But it's my phone"_

"I know, I know..."

_"But it's my phone!"_

"I know, I know, see ya real soon BUD-DY!"

The shopkeeper stepped back nervously, giving an awkward thumbs up, but as Reid gave a quick glance at the number he had dialed, he realized, it wasn't his. He had dialed the wrong number.


	2. That's some Jeffery Dahmer Sht, Yo!

**This story is based on MGG's story on how he almost died (Since i don't even know where spanish harlem is- this story does not take place there), link is below.**

**.com/watch?v=_JYWaZ1p_n4&list=PL33B5DD62E0591342&index=10&feature=plpp_video**

* * *

"Hey kid, you comin' with us?" asked Morgan ruffling the youngest agents hair. It was just growing back and was in that rather cute straggly phase. The latest case had just ended and they were all going to celebrate at Rossi's house *_hehem...i mean mansion.._* Reid gave a shake of his head and settled further into his plane chair. JJ and Prentiss were discussing Henry and Sergio although it confused Reid that they where discussing the child and the cat within the same sentence. Hotch was leafing through the case files and Rossi had his head tippin slightly as he softly snoared away.

"Does Rossi even know he's hosting a party?" asked Reid skeptically taking in the senior agent's tired attire. Morgan shook his head giving a light chuckle. The two female agent's stopped mid-track in their half baby/ half cat conversation to burst out laughing.

* * *

1 hour after the plane landed.

"Yo watcha snappin' pictures for?" asked a familiar voice, as another cackled loudly. Suddenly it dawned on Reid that the fight he was trying to escape was actually being directed at him, the worst part was that the two italian/american men were ex-convicts of whom he played a huge part in putting away. Reid was tired, his head was throbbing and two men once convicted of murder were hot on his heels. What was he to do?

Reid turned his head terrified, only to be shocked that the two men easily 6 foot 7 tall began to wilt and they were wringing there hand's awkwardly.

"It's cool! it's cool!" one man said whilst the other leaned towards him and whispered "that's some Jeffery Dahmer shit yo!"

Reid gazed around confused as the two men began to back away. Before the two men could change their mind he shuffled down the street. As he turned the corner he managed to catch a glimpse of himself. His wavy hair was flying in all directions due to the wind yet some of the longer strands where matted down to his head. he had an awful lot of stubble and his youthfull features were tired. He looked like Charles Manson with jaundice. In his right hand he was still clasping an empty glass millk bottle. Yet what shocked him the most was that in the corner of his face there was a white substance. Reid smiled to himself, the two men probably thought he was some rabid animal or something. Reid knew better, his hair was the way it was due to wind and the intense heat. He was tired because of the long case. He had alot of stubble because he was too tired to shave. He was clasping the empty milk bottle because before that he had just drunk all the milk. and the white substance was milk. The two men really believed that it was some Jefferey Dahmer shit, and Reid nearly believed it himself.


End file.
